Twisted Fates
by Luine
Summary: Duo is a Prince and is being forced to marry the Lady Hilde against his will. Will his Knight in Shining armour a.k.a. the Perfect Soldier save him?? AU 1X2 ~YAOI~ **R&R** ~Chapter 3 up now!!~ Relena bashing ahoy (yaaay!!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay u may have noticed by now but all my stories have multiple parts, I actually can't write a short, short story!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing or any cash for that matter so suing me is utterly pointless...  
  
  
Twisted Fates : Part 1  
  
"I don't bloody well want to marry her" Duo snapped at his parents.  
"But the Lady Hilde will make a lovely wife" Queen Une added  
"Bullshit, I don't want to marry her, in fact I don't want to marry any girl, you know that's not my 'thing' They can all go to hell!"  
Don't take that tone with your mother!! Think of how it would reflect on us to have our son marry a...a boy!" Treize pointed out  
"Is that all you care about; your friggin' image"  
"Duo..." Treize's voice warned  
"What about my happiness, doesn't that matter at all?? Of course it doesn't!!"  
"But Duo honey -"  
"No! Don't even bother!" and with that he left the room slamming the door behind him, pausing outside to wipe angry tears from the corners of his eyes.  
"I'm outta here" he muttered under his breath  
  
Quatre stood to the side watching the prince pace back and forth, thinking of a way to escape the palace  
"Why not pretend to be a girl and sneak out of the palace" Trowa said "We could get you a dress" Duo looked up, amazed  
"That's brill Tro, thanks man...I really do appreciate you guys helping you're the best!"  
"Its not fair on you Duo, we're your friends and we don't want to see you sad" Quatre said modestly. Half an hour later Quatre was unbraiding Duo's beautiful chestnut hair, and combing it through. Duo walked over to the mirror to examine his reflection. He was wearing a lilac dress, complementing the colour of his eyes. He adjusted the corset and the padding  
"How the hell do girls wear these all the time?!" he grunted turning to the side to get a better look at his newfound curves "I s'pose we'd better get going" He left the room never noticing Lady Relena run round the corner at the opposite end of the corridor. So Duo was trying to get out of marrying Hilde her sister, thought Relena  
  
Heero leaned against the window of the carriage as they entered through the gates of the palace. His father had a meeting with King Khusrenada about a peace Treaty, frankly he was bored out of his mind. They had been travelling in the carriage for half the day. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye; a beautiful girl in a pale purple dress was hurrying towards the gate. She was absolutely heavenly from her long chestnut hair to her slim figure and the cheeky grin on her pretty face -an angel  
  
Duo had gotten out of the palace and was now out of the town walking merrily along the roadside. He decided to take a break, he sat at the side of the road plucking daisy's making them into a chain. He then began weaving other flowers into the chain. He was so absorbed in his 'work' that he never noticed the approaching cloud of dust until the horses and riders were nearly upon him. Duo looked up as they stopped  
"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself gorgeous?" one of the riders asked  
"Nuthin' much" Duo answered truthfully   
"Why don't you come with us then?  
"Ahhh I think ill just keep walking but...umm...thanks for the offer" He licked his lips nervously 'This was bad!'  
"Not an offer doll" he laughed and jumped down from his horse. Duo started to back away, knowing he didn't stand a chance of getting away. He had no way out.  
  
The Treaty had been signed and they were heading home at last. Heero was keeping an eye out for the pretty girl in the purple dress. Suddenly he noticed the cluster of horses When they got closer he could see that they were attacking someone. He ordered the driver to stop and jumped out  
"Back off!" he shouted to the men. They turned for a second to see who had spoken then turned back to their prey. This really pissed Heero off! There was an angry shout and the crowd parted as their leader fell out of the ring his nose spurting blood  
"Bitch!! You broke my nose!!" He shouted angrily before diving back into the ring. Heero watched in amusement as he was knocked from the ring a second time a bruise already beginning on his cheek...well whoever was in there could certainly fight well  
"Get her" he shouted, the men closed in. Heero decided to make his move he called his fathers guards over. Ah hah they noticed him this time!   
"Shit!" one of them spat as he recognized the crest on his jacket. They got on their horses and left, leaving behind a very dazed girl  
"Should we follow them sir?" asked one of his guards  
"No leave them go, the cowards, picking on a defenseless girl" He looked at the forlorn creature sitting on the ground, his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the purple dress  
  
He walked over and extended a hand. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, shamefully. She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile as she took his hand. Heero pulled her to her feet. Duo bit back a cry as he stood up, at the sharp, stabbing pain from his ankle. He collapsed only to be caught in the strong arms of his rescuer  
"What is it?! What hurts??" the boy asked anxiously  
"Its my ankle" Duo whispered fighting back more tears.  
  
Heero could tell that she was in agony so without a moment's hesitation he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the carriage. Relena was fuming as she mounted her horse. She had been watching the fight; those had been her men after all, that had attacked Duo, and they were now escorting her home. Heero had to be hers and she had a plan to assure that he would. She would get he father Milliardo Peacecraft to declare war upon Treize and they wouldn't stop unless Duo agreed to marry Hilde...How perfect.  
  
Heero leaned back intending on dozing off to pass the rest of the journey. He was startled when he felt a weight fall on his shoulder. Then he saw it was the girl, she had fallen asleep and was now leaning on his shoulder. He decided to leave her there she looked exhausted.  
Back at the palace King Treize was beginning to worry about the welfare of his son...  
  
Tbc  
  
Okay what did you think?? Go on be brutal...I can take it. I haven't written the next part to this yet either but I know where it's goin...sorta  
  
Review plz..................................................................................................... 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here we go again!! Another chapter and I hope to get more review for this than I got the last...I'm not whining...well...not really...okay maybe I am but... Oh I give up! Well read on...and I hope you like.  
  
  
  
TWISTED FATES PART 2  
  
Relena reached the gates of the palace. It was morning and she was on her way to get Duo accompanied by her escort. She was going to humiliate that fag infront of Heero. She smiled smugly to herself as the guards let her in and a page went to notify the King of her arrival. She dismounted and her horse was led to the stables. She was shown into the waiting room. A servant hurried towards her.  
  
"The Prince and his father are having breakfast…"  
  
"That's fine, I will speak to him there." The servant looked nervous, the King hated to be disturbed when he was eating.  
  
"But Milady…" he began, but was cut off by a glare from Relena. She was subsequently led to the dining hall. The King and his son and a guest were eating at the main table. 'Damn you Duo' she thought when she saw him seated next to her Heero.  
  
"Presenting the Lady Relena" the servant announced to the room. Duo nearly choked on his food. Relena allowed herself a smug smile before motioning her messenger forward. He stepped towards the table.  
  
"Prince Duo Maxwell, your bethrotal to the Lady Hilde has been finalised and unless you accept, King Milliardo Peacecraft will declare war on your father King Treize Khusrenada."  
  
Duo was stunned. He looked at Relena and stood up.  
  
"Of all the dirty, underhanded ways to get something! This is blackmail Relena!" She smiled calmly at him.  
  
"Are you going to come quietly or will I have to detain you?" she sneered.  
  
"Like hell I am!" Duo snapped. She glared at him before sending her guards to catch him. They grabbed Duo forcing his arm up behind his back preventing his escape. Any move he made caused pain to shoot up his arm.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?" Heero shouted standing up, "Let her go this instant!" Relena strode towards Duo. He struggled fiercely as she neared him.  
  
"But that's where you're wrong…He is not a she!" She motioned to one of the guards. He stepped forward and ripped the dress from Duo…'Thank God I wore boxers' he thought wryly. Heero looked at Duo, he was disgusted. He saw Duo's obviously masculine chest to the pair of black silk boxers he wore.  
  
Duo blushed under Heero's intense stare. He felt bad for lying to him but…but he could hardly tell him the truth. Heero stepped towards him…he looked hurt. He drew back and slapped Duo across the face. Duo gasped, his cheek throbbed and he couldn't even raise a hand to quell the pain. He lowered his head, he felt so ashamed and humiliated, standing there half naked. Heero watched Duo lower his head. He looked so broken. He felt an overwhelming sense of pity for him.  
  
"We'll be going now," she curtsied to Heero. Heero was about to stop her but the words stuck in his throat. He nodded. Duo was shoved towards the door limping due to his injured leg. He looked miserable. Heero resumed his seat next to his father feeling as miserable as Duo. His father observed him quietly for a moment before speaking.  
  
"If you like her…him so much, you should just follow them" Heero looked sharply at his father.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said slowly.  
  
"I know you better than you think" his father smiled "So go after them" His father miled at him.  
  
Heero stood up and returned the smile.  
  
"Well I'd better get the troop together if I want to leave."  
  
"Go on and hurry up." Heero left the table hurrying to the guards quarters to alert his men. It was at least two hours before they left, meaning Relena was a good ways ahead of them before they left. He pushed the horses in hope of catching up. Heero had ordered his men to bring their night gear just incase. He turned to the captain.  
  
"They should be making camp soon so we will have a chance to catch up with them." The guard nodded but looked slightly worried. "What is it?! Out with it!"  
  
"Well your Highness…you said the men didn't like Prince Duo" Heero nodded urging him on "Well…will he be safe when they make camp?…" Heero was shocked, he spurred his horse on.  
  
The group stopped to make camp. Duo felt like crying, he was so stiff and sore. He had had to ride in front of one of the riders with his arms tightly bound behind his back. They hadn't given him any clothes either so he was still in his boxers feeling absolutely freezing. Relena waited until her tent was set up and then slipped inside. A second later she stuck her head out the door.  
  
"Teach him a lesson about running away." She smiled wickedly "Just don't kill him" She disappeared back inside the tent. Duo was pulled down from the horse. One of the riders pulled him up using his hair. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He was not going to give them the pleasure of knowing that they had caused him pain. Someone punched him in the stomach. He looked up to see who it was. When he saw the black eye and bandage over the guy's nose, he couldn't help but snicker. He regretted that! He received another blow to the ribs causing him to double over, He coughed hard spitting up some blood in the process. He was just getting to his feet when the rider kicked his legs out from under him. He fell on his back knocking the air from his lungs. He lay there gasping trying to catch his breath. He could feel a stabbing pain coming from the back of his head and hi hair felt damp.  
  
"What'll we do now boys?" The rider asked leering at Duo. He bent down and grabbed the band of Duo's shorts and snapped them against his skin.  
  
"How about this?" Duo struggled to get away from the hand.  
  
"I have a better idea" another rider said. Duo could hear the hiss of a sword being withdrawn from a sheath. He was still lying on the ground and the rider squatted down next to him. He grabbed a fist of Duo's hair brandishing the sword.  
  
"No!" Duo shouted frantically "Please not that" he begged the rider. He put the edge of the sword to Duo's hair. Duo pleaded with him. The rider was about to make the slash.  
  
"Stop!!" Someone shouted. The rider dropped the hair and stood up sword in hand. Duo closed his eyes praying that whoever had come was going to rescue him.  
  
"Step away from him. How dare you treat a Prince in that manner!?" Duo recognised the voice…Heero!! He hoped he wasn't going to slap him again…that had bloody well hurt! Relena came out of her tent looking startled.  
  
"Oh Heero" she said straightening her outfit "Can I help you?"  
  
"Release Duo at once" he said. Relena smiled and tried to make excuses "I don't want to hear it Lady."  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes and gazed up Heero's prussian as he bent down. He pulled out a dagger. 'Aaagghhh!!' Duo roared mentally cringing away from the blade. Heero's heart broke when he saw that Duo was afraid of him. He gently lifted Duo and cut the ropes which held him. Duo flexed his arms loosening the cramped muscle. Then Heero pulled off his jacket and draped it around Duo's shivering shoulders.  
  
"He cannot leave" Relena declared. "He has no choice but to marry my sister" She sneered.  
  
"She's right" Duo said hoarsely, "My father will not be able to withstand Milliardo's army…"  
  
"You forget yourself Lady" Heero smiled triumphantly "Was my father not at Treize's Palace signing a treaty to offer his aid if needed" his expression hardened. "Treize may not be able to defeat your father's army but with the help of my fathers army, Milliardo does not stand a chance." Relena who was standing infront of Heero was furious. She looked down at Duo who was sitting up. He had Heero's jacket draped over his shoulders and was smiling adoringly at Heero.  
  
She reeled back to slap the smile from his face, but just as her palm reached his face her hand stopped. Heero had caught her hand. He shoved her roughly back.  
  
"Don't ever try that again!" he snapped.  
  
"B…But….Heero…" she snivelled.  
  
"Leave my fathers lands now before I set my men upon ye" He glared at her. She turned dejectedly and called her riders to pack up and leave. Heero watched for a moment before returning his attention to Duo who was still seated on the ground.  
  
"Can't you get up?" Heero asked wonderingly.  
  
"Nope…" Duo grinned "Give me a hand" He extended his hand to Heero who grabbed it and gave a quick tug to pull Duo to his feet. Duo's expression changed to one of agony.  
  
"Uuunngghh" he groaned letting go of Heeros hand in favour of clutching his ribs. This resulted in him stumblind back before falling in a rather undignified heap on the ground. Heero quickly knelt beside him.  
  
"Duo…Duo…What's wrong!? What hurts?!" he shouted.  
  
"Uck…everything and theres no need to shout at me. I'm not deaf!" Heero was taken aback until he noticed the playful grin on Duo's face. He smiled at him.  
  
"C'mon…We'll get you home"  
  
  
  
Awww how cuuuuttte....retch Oh well at least evil bitch Relena got what was coming to her!! I can't help but write Relena bashing fics, she's such a cow!! Okay now that I've finished my Relena hating rant (thats nearly as good as the ep. of friends with Brad Pitt drool where they talk about the Hate Rachel Club...lol) Ill let y'all get on with your ficcie reading (and reviewing)  
  
Please Review...its not too much to ask!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is the final chapter of Twisted Fates...I hope you like it. Took me long enuf to get it up!  
  
  
  
Heero bent down, carefully picking Duo up.  
  
"Can you ride?" Heero asked.  
  
"We'll find out soon wont we?" Heero shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"God Duo, you're not one for straight answers are you?"  
  
"Nope!" Duo laughed at the expression on Heero's face. Heero lifted Duo up onto the horse and climbed up behind him. He had his arms on either side of Duo as he held the reins. After travelling for half an hour Duo's head started to droop and he began to shiver. He pulled the jacket tighter around himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked anxiously.  
  
"Well I'm fine aside from being cold, sore and tired." He said yawning. Heero stopped briefly to pull a blanket from his saddle pack. He wrapped it around Duo.  
  
"Lean back into me" he whispered. Duo leaned back, his head resting on Heero's shoulder. Heero held the reins in one hand and wrapped the other around Duo's waist. Duo entwined his fingers in Heero's and with a mumbled "Thanks Heero" he fell asleep.  
  
When they reached the palace Heero dismounted and carefully lifted Duo from the horse so as not to wake him. He carried Duo to his own room and placed him on the large bed. He called the doctor in and had him treat Duo's wound. Heero slept in the adjoining room. Duo woke the next morning and was surprised to find himself in a large bed covered in creamy, white silk sheets. He stretched and sat up. His head was bandaged and his ribs were tightly bound also. All the scratches (and there were a lot) had been cleaned.  
  
"Are you hungry?" startled Duo turned in the direction of the voice to see Heero walking into the room. Duo nodded eagerly.  
  
"Oh yeah…the doctor had to shave a patch off the back of your head to get at the wound…" Heero said.  
  
"What?!?!?" Duo jumped up, frantically feeling the back of his head. He was about to remove the bandages when he noticed Heero laughing. He glared at him.  
  
"Calm down Duo" He laughed "I was only joking…I wanted to see how you would react."  
  
"You little sneak" he laughed and lunged at Heero.  
  
Heero was surprised Duo could move so fast considering his injuries and all. He tackled Heero to the ground tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"If…you…hahaha…don't stop…eeeyahaha…I'll call…the…ahahaha…g…guards…" he managed between laughs.  
  
"Say you're sorry!!" Duo grinned.  
  
"I…I…I'm…hahaha…never sorry…" He flipped Duo and without noticing he was straddling Duo tickling furiously. Duo's musical laughter filled the room.  
  
"Mercy!" he cried "I…eeyahahaha…I give up!" Heero stopped tickling and looked down at Duo's flushed face. He noticed the way he was positioned.  
  
"I don't think you should be doing this with your injured ribs" Duo was staring at him directly in the eyes. He pushed himself up from the ground and kissed Heero on the lips. Heero returned the kiss. He moved his legs slightly.  
  
"Nnngghh…oowww" Duo groaned into Heero's mouth.  
  
"Oh God Duo I'm so sorry…Did I hurt you?" Heero asked quickly.  
  
"Just my back…I'm fine, umm…how about that food?" Heero smiled and helped Duo up. They made their way to the dining hall. Duo caught Heero, tickling him and ended up running the rest of the way to the dining hall with Heero chasing him.  
  
He burst into the dining hall.  
  
"Hah! I won!!" he shouted laughing. Then he noticed his parents taking to Heero's father. Heero crashed into him sending them both tumbling into the hall in fits of laughter. The two kings looked over.  
  
"Hahaha…geroff me Heero!" Duo laughed.  
  
"I can't get off of you because I'm not on top of you" Heero laughed "See…that's your leg not mine!!!" After a few more struggles the managed to untangle themselves and both boys were standing panting from exertion. Heero's father looked at them with a smirk on his face. Treize had one eyebrow arched and a slight smile on his face. His mother wore an expression of disbelief. She rushed forward.  
  
"Duo honey, what happened??" she asked hysterical.  
  
"What?" Duo said and looked down "Oops" he said when he noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers and an open shirt exposing his heavily bandaged chest. He grinned at Heero who was also still in his PJs  
  
"My parents always overreact" he whispered with a wink. Treize had grabbed his wife's arm knowing she'd only do more harm than good hugging her son.  
  
"What happened Duo?" Treize asked more calmly.  
  
"Umm I got in a bit of a scrap!" he laughed "But no worries cuz Heero was there to rescue me"  
  
"With who?" Treize asked.  
  
"The Lady Relena and he band of Merry Men" he added with a scowl.  
  
"I see…and what did Relena and her…ah…men do to you?" Duo's frown deepened.  
  
"I'd rather not say…" Treizes eyes darkened as comprehension dawned on him.  
  
"Well an alliance with Milliardo is no longer necessary now that I have one with Wufei here." He watched his sons face light up…he wouldn't have to marry Hilde.  
  
"King Chang and I were discussing betrothals"  
  
"Yes its high time you found yourself a bride Heero" Wufei said "we were thinking that ye should be betrothed to eachother…"  
  
"Do ye agree to this?" Treize asked. Duo was waiting for Heero to say…  
  
"Yes" No wait a sec…that wasn't it! Duo looked in shock at Heero, genuinely surprised by his answer.  
  
"Duo?" his father asked.  
  
"Y…Yes" he stammered. Heero looked at him and smiled.  
  
Duo was about to smile back when a loud ~grumble~ was heard echoing through the room. Seconds later Heero's stomach joined in the protest and the smiled embarrassed. Treize grinned at his son, he was so glad to have come looking for him here first. Now he would finally be happy. Also there would be no need to worry about heirs because Heero had a brother, Odin, and they could take one of Heero's nephews as heir. He watched as Heero and Duo whispered happily together, both eating. Une squeezed his arm and he smiled lovingly at his wife. He loved her so much but his heart belonged to someone else. Someday Milliardo…someday…  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Im not sure yet but im thinking of writing a sequel based on the last line...  
  
Well let me know what you think! Ive just finished a fic on Dinozaurs...I saw the cutest ep where Rick had his arm around Kaito cuz he was hurt awwww majorly kawaii!!  
  
Well Review!!! 


End file.
